Work machines such as haul trucks, loaders, dozers, motor graders, and other types of heavy machinery are used to perform a variety of tasks that stress the tires of the machine. During these tasks, the tires are subjected to a tire load that depends on the type of task and its duration. Since tire load affects the useful life of the tire, tire load plays a significant role in the life cycle costs of a work machine.
The condition of a tire is affected by many factors. Under normal operating conditions (e.g. excluding damage, operator abuse, poor road maintenance, overloading, etc.), tire load fluctuates based on the type of machine, the current assignment of the machine, and machine's history. Shorter hauls with lighter loads produce lower tire loads, while longer hauls and those with larger haulage produce higher tire loads. Significant machine breaking and cornering also contribute to tire load. Since tire load may lead to increased wear, tire load of a machine must be managed in order maintain optimal tire condition.
Platforms exist for monitoring tire load and tire life for work machines. These platforms include systems for calculating tire load as a function of machine loading and machine speed. More specifically, these platforms calculate a TKPH (Ton Kilometer per Hour) value for each tire, indicating the energy retained in a tire under a sustained workload. TKPH rating is a metric provided by tire manufacturers. A calculated TKPH approximates the work on the tire and is used to compare against the tire's TKPH rating to determine tire condition. Each tire has a TKPH rating and each machine has a combined TKPH rating based on the number of tires on the machine and their type.
One method of managing tires using TKPH is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20016/0221582 A1 (“the '582 publication”) to Sudou, published Aug. 4, 2016. The '582 publication discloses a tire management system that calculates TKPH using a tire load calculation unit. The tire load is calculated based on a measured load hauled by the machine and the measured speed of the machine.
Although the system of the '582 publication may calculate TKPH in the context of work machines, it fails to retrieve any data directly from the tires of the machine. Rather, the '582 publication uses an indirect calculation to determine the load on each tire. By failing to collect data from the tires themselves, the system of the '582 publication is less accurate than a system that can obtain tire data directly during a machine assignment. The disclosed system is directed to overcoming the one or more of the problems set forth above and other problems in the prior art.